


Stargazing

by Poodoowriter5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Sad Anakin Skywalker, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Stars, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: Nine-year old Anakin Skywalker goes to stargaze a few nights after coming to the Jedi Temple. There's just one problem . . .
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	Stargazing

Mister Qui-Gon was dead. Anakin was no stranger to death and loss. When he was three, he'd seen a young wookie slave get his head blown off for trying to run away. He had been sad and horrified then. He didn't feel like that now. Now he felt completely devastated. Because Mister Qui-Gon had promised he would train him. But he hadn't. He'd died. And now Anakin had been thrust onto a young, inexperienced knight who didn't even want him.

The small boy choked back a sob. He felt so alone here! _You will never be alone._ The words of his mother came back to him. As _long as the stars shine, you will never be alone. For the spirits of those departed live on in the stars. They are watching us, guiding us, protecting us. As long as they are there, you will never be alone._

He sat up suddenly. He wanted to see the stars. He had to see them, to know that Mister Qui-Gon was watching over him. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so lonely. And maybe he could show them to Obi-Wan, too. Maybe then the young knight wouldn't be as sad. He softly padded out of his room and made his way to the balcony. He looked up, craning his neck. Then tears filled the child's eyes and he sank to his knees.

* * *

Qui-Gon was dead. He wasn't coming back. And now Obi-Wan was forced to pick up his life and move on alone. It felt so overwhelming. He couldn't do it! He was barely more than a padawan himself! _There is no death, there is the force._ The old Jedi mantra seemed pathetic and silly now. Of course there was death. If there was no death, his master would be here right now. But he wasn't. Because he was dead. 

And now he had to train the Chosen One. He had no idea where to even begin. Anakin had bonded with Qui-Gon. He'd wanted Qui-Gon to train him. Not Obi-Wan. Speaking of Anakin . . . small, quiet sobs were coming from the balcony. He got up and went out. The boy was there on his knees, head bowed to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around himself. Obi-Wan felt a deep pity for him. He hesitantly sat down next to the child and placed a hand on his back. 

The boy looked at him with watery eyes. "They're gone," he choked out in a whisper. "They're all gone." Then tears overflowed his blue eyes once more and he sank down, crying unconsolably. 

Obi-Wan frowned slightly. He rubbed the trembling boy's back soothingly. "Anakin," he murmured. "What's gone?"

For a minute, Anakin didn't respond. Then he moved closer to his master. "The stars," he whispered hoarsely. "They're supposed to be there."

Obi-Wan looked up at the dark sky. Realization dawned upon him. "Anakin . . ."

"It sounds silly, I know, but at home we believe that the souls of the dead live in the stars and watch over us. But the stars are gone! So- so m-mister Qui-Gon is g-gone too!" he continued. 

Obi-Wan pulled the boy close. "Oh, Anakin," he whispered. "The stars aren't gone. You just can't see them."

"W-why not?"

"Because Coruscant is a big planet with lots of lights and cities. All of those lights block out the light from the stars. They're still there, though," Obi-Wan explained gently.

Anakin looked trustingly at him. "Promise?" he asked hopefully.

"I promise."

Anakin quieted down, satisfied. Then he hugged Obi-Wan and whispered in his ear, "I guess I don't really need the stars anyway."

Obi-Wan tentatively hugged him back. "No?" He asked softly.

Anakin shook his head. "I have you now. I know you'll take care of me."

Obi-Wan felt tears come to his eyes. A few moments ago, the future had seemed hopeless. Now, he thought he could see a glimmer of hope. He still hurt, yes, but he would heal. He would move on. And looking into Anakin's shining eyes, he knew that he wouldn't have to do it alone.


End file.
